Calling of the Dawn
by pikachushinx
Summary: 12 young trolls play a game of Sgrub. Rated T for future langauge and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**CALLING OF THE DAWN**

Chapter one- Sgrub

Lumina Haydes awoke to a paw nudging her. She rolled over to see her Lusus, an artic wolf, leaning over her.

Lumina got up and picked up her rabbit fur coat. She had been sleeping on it instead of in a recurpacoon because she didn't like the slime. It made a mess of her clothes, and she didn't like to walk all the way to the lake, break the ice, and wash her clothes by hand in freezing cold water every day.

She put on her necklace. It wasn't very fancy, it just had a basic charm with the leo sign on it. About a sweep ago she wouldn't even have worn that, because she didn't like showing off her sign, but it was all she had to remember her friend by. Her friend was the only other troll who lived nearby, and he had given her the necklace on her fifth wriggling day. He had frozen to death just three days afterwards.

Lumina's thinking was interrupted wh e n her Lusus barked at her. He flicked his tail towards her laptop. Somebody was trolling her. Lumina answered. It was her penpal.

alpineThunderstorm began trolling sinisterSnow (SS) at 01:13 AM

AT: Hey, SS!

SS: What is it?

AT: You wanna play a game?

SS: Depends. What kind of game?

AT: And adventure! Me and all my other friends are playing.

SS: Cool! I'm in!

AT: Great! That means we can play in teams!

SS: Why would we wanna do that?

SS: Sounds dangerous to me.

SS: We might kill each other!

AT: Relax, mutant, we won't be competing like that! Just a race!

SS: I'm NOT a mutant! I'm on the Hemospectrum!

AT: Yeah, by one shade of red.

SS: Yeah, a shade! Meaning I am NOT mutant!

AT: And you think that makes a differance?

SS: Are you messing with me?!

SS: Because it's really annoying.

SS: Send me the game file later, I'm going to go find food.

sinsisterSnow (SS) ceased trolling alpineThunderstorm at 01:24 AM.

AT: ...Fine.

AT: -_-

Lumina turned from the computer, slightly mad. No, scratch that, very mad. Just because she was literarily the lowest color on the Hemospectrum didn't mean she had to be teased. Why should trolls be judged by blood color anyway? It always stuck her as stupid. Putting her anger out of her mind, she grabbed her hunting spear and put on her coat. "Eclipse, cummon. We gotta find something to eat" Eclipse, her Lusus, obeyed, giving her an irritated bark, letting Lumina know he didn't like being commanded.

Lumina walked out of her hive and trudged through the snow, spear in hand, thinking out the game AT had mentioned.

* * *

Right, lemme get things over with!

First of all, Calling of the Dawn probably won't be a permanent name. Suggestions open!

Second, I need a name for AT. And a description. And a gender. And a lusus, typing quirk(I suck with those), ect. All I got is that s/he lives in the mountains, and that s/he's a Capricorn.

Third, I need OCs! One for every sign, except Capricorn and Leo. Just review with ALL the details. Lusus, sign, gender, name, blood color, ect. That includes title! I don't care if you make up aspects(I am), just need a time/space. They must be trolls though.

Lastly, description-

Lumina Haydes is a troll(Duh), and she has red, almost mutant blood. Her hair is long, and her horns are also long, curved slightly inwards, and sharp. She lives in the artic, much to her dislike, and she is a Leo. Her lusus is an artic wolf with 3 tails.

Shinxy, Out!


	2. Chapter 2

**Calling of the Dawn**

Chapter two- Team Lunar

Lumina looked up at the moon. It was time to go to her hive, she didn't want to be out when the sun rose. She picked up the rabbit she had just killed, pulled her spear out, and carried it all home. When she arrived, she found AT had been trolling her again.

alpineThunderstorm began trolling sinisterSnow (SS) at 04:57 AM

AT: Hey, here's the download!

AT: /273633736464(Authors note- link not real)

AT: Not back yet? K.

AT: alpineThunderstorm, out!

alpineThunderstorm ceased trolling sinisterSnow (SS) at 05:22 AM

sinisterSnow (SS) began trolling alpineThunderstorm at 06:11 AM

SS: Back. You said you wanted to put us into teams?

SS: Downloading the file, BTW.

SS: Not on? K.

sinisterSnow (SS) ceased trolling alpineThunderstorm at 06:34 AM

Lumina sighed. She cooked her rabbit and ate without interruption. She assumed AT had gone to sleep, which was understandable since the sun was rising. Afterwards she went to sleep.

Lumina awoke to the sound of her laptop bleeping. She looked at her clock. 1:45 in the afternoon. Why on Alternia would somebody troll her at this hour?!

Lumina sighed and answered.

alpineThunderstorm began trolling sinisterSnow (SS) at 13:40 PM

AT: Got the teams sorted!

AT: Me, [Insert five other names here] Will be on team Solar, While you [Insert another five names here] will be on team Lunar.

AT: Hello?

AT: You gone to sleep or something?

SS: Well duh. What time do you think this is?

* * *

Right, I REALLY need OCs to continue now.

Shinxy, out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Calling of the Dawn**

Chapter three: AT, revealed

Carrex Motazz sighed and closed his laptop. He had just finished telling his last friend, Lumina, about Sgrub. Having sent them all the file, he just had to wait for them to download it.

Carrex turned and looked at his lusus, an eagle. The bird was asleep. Carrex turned back to his laptop after hearing a bleep.

shadowsWhisper (SW) began trolling alpineThunderstorm at 14:04

SW: Hey, Carrex, man, downloaded the file

AT: Aaah, good.

SW: Should i, y'know, Install it?

AT: No, wait until everybody else gets it.

SW: Alright. Should i just, well, wait? sounds a lil' boring, don't ya think?

AT: No, gather as much food and water as possible. This game is supposed to trigger an apocalypse.

SW: DUDE. ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?! WHY'RE WE PLAYING IF IT MAKES A FUCKING APOCALYPSE!?

AT: Woah, calm down. If we don't play, somebody will. And then WE'D be the ones getting killed.

SW: Whatevs, man. still don't think this is safe.

AThadowsWhisper (SW) ceased trolling alpineThunderstorm at 14:08

Carrex rolled his eyes.

* * *

Right, last chance to insert OCs. Had to make AT myself.

Shinxy, out.


End file.
